


Gossip Girl

by Lizzy100



Category: Angel: the Series, Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of GG fics I've done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Choice (my very first GG fanfic)

It was a beautiful day. The Queen B and her friend were on their way to class. It was time for English 300. It was their last class for the day. Then they could go screw around with Chuck, Nate, and Dan. It was complicated for Serena. She had technically two boyfriends that were friends with each other. She kept switching back and forth from one to the other.   
Meanwhile, Dan and Nate were in Nate’s living room. Dan sat on the couch. They were discussing Serena. Both had a wine glass filled with wine. Nate took a sip of his before speaking.   
“She needs to choose between us. She could end up hurting someone.”  
“How? She loves us both,” Dan replied.   
“We could go away for as long as it takes. If she chooses, she chooses. If not, she doesn't get either of us. She just can’t keep treating us like this.”  
“When do we tell her?”  
“Tell me what?” Serena asked, standing by the door and then walking up to them.   
“You have to choose out of both of us,” Dan announced, as she sat down.  
“You know I can’t. I love you both.”  
“It was my idea. We’re both tired of this. You jump us back and forth all the time. If you need time to think about it, we’ll leave town for a while. We’ll come back once you make up your mind.”  
“I choose Dan,” she blurted after a few minutes thought.  
“Good to know,” Nate told her, as she left and Dan followed.

 

Meanwhile, Blair was looking out at the stars with Chuck Bass, on the tower where they had shared their first kiss. All they did was hold each other and watch the stars. Then there was a shooting star.  
“What’s your wish, Miss Waldorf?”  
“I wish to be with you forever and to get the best scholarships I could possibly have.”  
Then the shooting star was gone.   
They kissed.


	2. My Saver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of revised from the end of one of the episodes. The one where this guy was going to kill Blair and had a lighter, and Chuck and Serena rescued her. Don’t remember the guys’ name. This is a new thing. Cordy comes to town. Her and Blair are friends. Cordy has a vision. Can she save the Queen Bee of the Upper East Side? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Blair walked home. It was a chilly, cold night. She wore the usual, but with a white, fluffy, fur coat on.  
Just as she turned a corner onto her street, she was grabbed from behind with a hand over her mouth. She was then pulled in a black, small car. Then it drove off.

 

Meanwhile, Cordy was walking down a sidewalk, when she saw a speeding car. She thought nothing of it. Just some driver in a hurry. Then, when she turned down Blair’s street, she stopped, seeing someone’s purse lying by a corner of a wall. As soon as she touched the purse, knelt down, a vision came to her.  
A girl. Same beauty and hair color as hers. She was in some abandoned, ancient house. She was afraid. Yet…she felt that this college girl knows him. Then she got closer to her. She knew the girl. It was Blair.

 

An hour later, she arrived at the place. She looked into the window. She was standing in a corner, trying to figure out how to get out of there. The guy had a lighter and lit cigarette in his hands.   
Before the guy could throw the cigarette to the ground where oil lay, Cordy came in and pushed him to a wall. As he dropped both things, she easily caught them. She put the cigarette out and let it drop to the ground. She put the lighter in a pocket.  
“Cordelia,” Blair greeted.  
“Blair,” she greeted back.  
The Seer looked at the guy and they stared at each other. 

 

Thirty minutes later, Cordy and Blair watched as the cops arrested him.  
“Thanks. You saved my life,” Blair said.  
“I had a vision. I had to do it. And hey. What are friends for?”  
They smiled at each other.


	3. Nearly Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own version from when Chuck got robbed of the engagement ring he bought for Blair, and because he tried to get it back, he got shot.

Previously On Gossip Girl

Blair walks into Chuck’s penthouse.   
“Chuck! Chuck!” she calls.  
He comes out of the bedroom and closes it so she doesn’t know that Jenny’s in his bedroom.   
“Is someone in there?” she asks.   
“No,” he lies.   
They stand in front of each other, facing each other.   
“I’m so sorry, Chuck,” she says.   
Cut to Dan punching Chuck and Chuck falling on the ground before he can ask Blair to marry him.   
“Humphrey!” Blair yells.   
“Tell her,” Dan says, looking at Chuck.   
Chuck is standing now. He looks at Blair. Blair looks back at him.   
“Tell me what?”  
Chuck is silent.   
She looks around to see Jenny with smeared eyeliner and tears streaming down her face, clearly upset. Comprehension clicks in her.   
“Oh, no. Chuck, you didn’t. Tell me you didn’t.”  
“It’s true,” Chuck replies.   
Cut to everyone but Serena leaving, Blair standing there alone, after Chuck says, “I thought you didn’t love me anymore. We were both hurting,” before walking off, knowing she needs time to think about what just happened.   
“Are you okay?” Serena asks Blair.   
Blair just looks right back at her.   
Blair watched Serena leave her along to think about things. 

Present

It was a dark night, as Chuck walked the streets of the Upper East Side in Manhattan, New York. A couple ladies looked at Chuck as he passed by. He looked at them and they walked off. He entered a dark alley as he turned the corner to the side of a building.   
Suddenly, a couple men who didn’t speak English arrived. One grabbed him from behind, while the other stood in front of him and searched him.   
“I’m Chuck Bass. I have money,” he announced.   
The guy took out the small, black box that held Blair’s engagement ring he was going to use to propose to her.   
“No. Don’t,” he said.   
The guy looked at him, still holding the box.   
Chuck tried to get free and get it back, but it didn’t work. A gunshot rang out, splitting the air, as the guy holding him, shot him. Then, as he looked to see that he had been shot in the side close to his abdomen, between the ribs, the two guys took off. He fell to the ground on his side.  
A crowd of people had heard the gunshot, including Serena and Blair. Blair and Serena had been the first to get there. As soon as they saw him, they ran towards him and knelt down, Serena beside him and Blair in front of him. When they saw that he had been shot, Serena shouted to the crowd of people, “Call 911! Now!”

 

Chuck Bass was barely conscious as the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance and took off. 

 

It was a dismal night as Blair, Serena, Nate, and Dan sat in the waiting room. Blair paced the waiting room in front of her friends, impatient to find out the condition of Chuck Bass. 

 

An hour later, a doctor told them that surgery went well and he was in the recovery room. Also, they could go see him if they wanted. So one by one, they saw him. Blair was last so she could spend as much time as possible with him. She had to know what had happened. Why someone would literally shoot the love of her life.   
She sat down.   
“Chuck.”  
She held his hand.   
He turned his head to look at her.   
“Blair.”  
She cut to the chase.   
“What happened out there?”  
“I was searched and robbed by a couple guys. I’ve never seen them before in my life. They took the ring. I bought an engagement ring for my marriage proposal for you.”  
She was flattered.   
“You want to marry me?”   
“Yes. I do. “Blair, I’m sorry for everything I’ve done. I hope someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
He kissed her hand and looked at her.   
She looked back at him and smiled.   
“I do. I’ll forgive you. I’ll marry you. You can get me another ring later.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Chuck.”  
She bent down and they kissed.


	4. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if a certain brunette saved Serena’s ass? What if the supernatural came to the Upper East Side?

It was a dark and foggy night, as Serena Van Der Woodsen stumbled out of the house where a party was being held. Nobody knew. Not even Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass. Tonight was supposed to be fantastic and fun. It hadn’t been. It was the worst night of her life. She had had a big fight with Nate Archibald and Dan Humphrey. She had wasted herself and then left as quickly as she could in her drunken state. The fight had been about her switching back and forth between them. Nobody had stopped her from leaving, if they had seen her. Although, it was hard to miss her. She was beautiful. Every guy used to turn and look at her when she walked into the room. Of course, that was when she was younger. Still a little girl.  
Without knowing it, a guy was following her in shadow. There was something about him that made him blend in. Maybe it was his clothes or the way he was built. He wore all black. His hair was black and his eyes were black pools, like Chuck Bass’ eyes. The guy was stealthy. The way he walked was almost predatory like that of an animal. An animal hunting down its prey. He was built like Chuck as well, but he wasn’t Chuck.  
Not far from the entrance to an alley, Serena fell. She should’ve hit the trash can and then the ground, but didn’t. Someone had grabbed her arm in a very firm grip. Very. It kinda hurt, but in her state she didn’t care. She brushed the pain off.   
“Whoa, miss. Careful,” he said, and then let her go. She turned around. She looked up to see a guy she had never seen before in her life. It was weird to her that some stranger would help her out.   
“Thank you,” she said with an attempt of a smile, which didn’t help in her state.  
“Would you mind telling me your name?”  
“Serena Van Der Woodsen.”  
“Pretty name. Is there a reason for this?”  
“A fight.”  
“An old boyfriend, huh?”  
“You could say that.”  
He took her into the heart of the alley.   
“Why don’t you tell me about it?” he suggested, standing behind her, arms around her gently but firmly, head on her shoulder so he could smell her hair.  
“I don’t really talk to strangers that bring people into the privacy of alleys.”  
“Come on, Serena. What harm could it do?”  
Something was really disturbing the way he held her. He was sniffing her hair and standing behind her. She knew Cordelia Chase and hoped he wasn’t what she thought he was. She wanted to flee, but couldn’t. He had a hold of her and she was wasted. Goosebumps started forming on her arms and she felt her hair stand on end. Everything about him screamed vampire.  
He removed her hair, exposing the side of her neck. Then he growled low in his throat. She could just imagine his face changing into his true face, and then killing or turning her.   
Where is Cordelia when I need her? I need my ass saved.  
She felt his tongue snake down her neck and then felt something pointy just touch her neck skin. It felt like k-9 teeth. She wanted to close her eyes and tell herself that it was only a dream, but knew that wouldn’t help. If he was hungry, he would feed. She saw him open his mouth bit, from the corner of her left eye.  
Suddenly, someone grabbed his hair and his head snapped back. He through her out of his way and she landed in front of a dumpster.   
“Good animals don’t bite,” she heard a female say.  
She looked up to see Cordelia throw him against a wall. He faced her and charged, but she gave him a kick to the stomach that landed him on the ground. She whipped out her stake and staked him, which turned him to dust. She put her stake away and then came up to Serena.   
Serena looked at her.  
“Come on. Let’s get you home,” the former Cordette said, helping her up.  
“Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome.”

 

After Serena was safe at home, Cordy went back home to LA.


	5. Gossip Girl/Buffy/Angel crossover: Close Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Gossip Girl season 3when Blaire and Chuck were put in the hospital; crossover with Buffy. Instead of Anya dying in battle, she’s put in the hospital. Anya, Blair, and Chuck are all put in the same hospital. The Scoobies and Angel Investigations are friends with Blaire and the others. A certain brunette shows up. What will happen? Who will live? Who will die? What will happen to Blaire’s baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xander never lost his eye and all the Potentials died in battle. Spike still died, but Sunnydale didn’t collapse until later; sometime after a certain brunette comes to Sunnydale.

Charlie Rose, Serena Van Der Woodsen, Dan Humphrey, and Nate Archibald stood in the waiting room in a circle, speaking, waiting for news about their condition in the Sunnydale hospital.   
Serena spoke.  
“I wish they’d hurry up already.”  
“I hope they’re going to be okay,” Charlie Rose said.  
“Maybe I should go find the doctor,” Dan Humphrey suggested.  
“I don’t think we’re the only ones worried about someone,” Nate Archibald announced, looking past Serena to see Buffy, Faith, Willow, Xander, Dawn, and Andrew walk in and watch some doctors head towards a hallway with someone on a bed. Then, as the doctors rushed past them with the bed towards the hallway, they saw Anya Christina Emanuella Jenkins on the bed unconscious.   
“Maybe we should go talk to them,” Charlie suggested.  
Everyone silently agreed.  
Faith, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Andrew, and Xander sat down. All in that order. They were all worried. They all looked defeated and exhausted. They had just come from the battle nobody but them, as far as they knew, knew about.   
Buffy looked at the floor, uncomfortable being in a hospital. She had a phobia about them. Any hospital was nerve racking and striked fear into her. She was afraid to die in a hospital. Not only that, but this particular one had memories she didn’t want to remember. Landing in the hospital after she got sick and having to kill an invisible demon. Landing in the hospital after Angel bit her after she made him do it. Her mom being bitten by Darla and landing in the hospital. Her mom undergoing checkups and surgery after getting a brain tumor. She hated and despised hospitals.   
Dawn waited anxiously, trying to be as patient as possible.   
Willow wrapped an arm around her. She wanted to comfort Dawnie. All of them. To know that Anya would be okay. She knew she couldn’t, though. She wasn’t a liar. She couldn’t lie to her friends and Dawnie, and say that everything would be okay, when things would never be okay if Anya died. She knew Xander better than anyone in the group. If Anya died, she was afraid it would shatter her best friend, and then he would give up or leave forever. Maybe both.   
Andrew looked around silently, unsure of what he would do next. The battle was over. He wasn’t needed anymore. Maybe he could go to Los Angeles. Join up with Angel Investigations. But he didn’t know what was going to happen to Anya. And the more he thought about her, the more he realized something. How much he loved her. Yes. He loved her. That was it. But if she died, she would never know.   
Faith just sat there, guessing that everyone was thinking about A’s situation. How she would come through. She knew all about A, but also knew that she was only human. That even the strongest fell. Die unexpectedly. She was used to it. After all, her parents and watcher and uncle had all died. She had watched vampires kill her parents and watcher. Then she had ran from the scene to live up to rule number two. Survive. Her uncle had died while she had been in a coma. He had been the Mayor Wilkins the third. There had been a few times that she could’ve died herself, but it never happened. She was too much of a fighter. She knew she wasn’t invincible, though.  
Xander looked down at his feet. An was in the hospital. He hoped to God that she would be okay. He never had much luck with getting the right girl, but he still loved and cared about all his girls. It seemed like whenever things seemed to be going right, that something always messed it up. Or in this relationship, someone. An was now ex number two. They still loved each other, though. Speaking of love, he wondered if Cordy still loved him. He knew he loved her. He always would. Cordy had been his first love. They probably would’ve stayed together if Spike hadn’t captured him and Willow, and if they hadn’t started falling for each other around that same time he got the idea to do that to him. Spike was dead, though. And good riddance. He hated vampires. Even Deadboy. But Deadboy he could stand. Spike. No. Even the thought of Spike sent that last memory of Cordy’s hurtful expression to the surface. He had hated Deadboy, but not as much as Spike. Spike was worst. He had to confess, though. He still missed Cordy. If there was a way, he would apologize for all the pain he had caused her in the past. Just the thought of her made him smile inwardly.  
Dawn interrupted his thoughts when she spoke out of the blue.   
“Look who’s here,” she announced, looking at Blair’s friends who were walking towards them.   
Everyone looked at them and stood up.   
“We saw you guys and thought we should come over and talk,” Charlie announced.  
“Thanks,” Willow said, looking at her.  
“That means a lot,” Xander told Charlie.  
“What happened to her?” Serena asked, looking at them.  
Xander Lavelle Harris spoke, looking at her.  
“There was a battle. A big one in the school. She and Andrew were fighting side by side. She got hurt. We found her after the battle and got her here.”  
“I’m sorry,” she replied.  
“You don’t know how much it means to me,” he implied.  
“I think I do,” Nate said.  
Xander Harris looked at him.  
“If this were a few years ago,” Nate continued, “I would feel the same way as you. And how we feel right now.”  
As Xander Harris looked at him, he realized that something was wrong. That must’ve been why they were in the same place as the Scoobies. Then, as he saw who was all there, he didn’t see Blair and Chuck. That’s when it hit him. Why everyone was there. Why none of them were arguing. Why they were mostly quiet.  
Faith Lehane broke the silence.   
“So, why are you guys here?”  
Dan spoke for all of them.  
“Blair and Chuck. Someone on a motorcycle crashed into the back of their limousine. We’ve been here for an hour and still haven’t heard anything.”  
“She’s pregnant,” Serena added.  
“Sounds like I’m not the only one. Now I can stop telling anyone that they don’t understand what I’m going through,” Cordelia Chase implied as she walked in.   
Xander couldn’t help but smile at her, as she walked up to them. Everyone else just looked at her.  
“Not to be a bitch, but stop staring at me. God. It’s not like I left for good or anything. Sunnydale drew me back I guess.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed, him standing up.  
“I’m sorry. I heard, Xan,” she whispered into his ear and rested her head on his shoulder.  
It felt great to have her here. It was wonderful. His dream come true. She was more beautiful than he remembered. He smelled her perfume she wore. Lavender. Such a sweet smell. It was a dream he never wanted to wake up from. He hugged her gently back. She wore a red long sleeved shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. Her soft, sleek-feeling, long, brunette hair she wore in a bun. And that smile she had given him…it was the same. She was the same. Except, she had hinted something he hadn’t known would ever happen to them. They had done it once when he had visited a few months ago, after Willow had gone back to the good side. He was scared and excited all at once. He was going to be a father. He and Cordy were having a kid. A baby. It was his and Cordy’s fantasy come true. They had both fantasied about having kids together. They had even used to talk about it in private. Their friends never even knew.   
They let go.  
“You’re pregnant?” Willow questioned.  
“Yep.”  
She smiled.  
“Congrats!” Willow piped in.  
Cordelia and Xander looked into each other's eyes.   
“How long?” he asked.  
“How long have I known? A few weeks.”  
“How far along?”  
“Three months. I decided it was time to come home.”  
She looked at Serena, Dan, Charlie, and Nate.  
“I hope they’ll be okay. I know how it is to have someone you love in the hospital and you don’t know if they’ll be okay. But you always hope. Even when fate disagrees.”  
Just then, the doctor in a white coat and blue jeans approached them. They all looked at him. He looked at Serena. His name tag read ‘Dr.Greg.’  
“How are they?” she asked, looking back at him.  
“Mr. Bass will be okay. We’re doing everything we can for Miss Waldorf and the baby.”  
Dr.Greg walked away.  
“At least they’ll be okay,” Serena said.  
Everyone agreed.  
It wasn’t long before both were awake and another doctor came to say that Anya died.  
Xander fell to his knees in grief, as the others stood in their own reverie of what Dr. Harvard had told them before walking away. Cordelia hugged him in comfort, knowing what he felt. They were connected in a way no one else would ever understand.   
Serena, Nate, Dan, and Charlie were visiting their friends in their room.   
Just then, everything started shaking. Everyone lost their balance, as it all shook and trembled, everything falling, lights flickering. As it continued, people around them screamed in terror and rushed out the door to get to safety.  
Instinctively, Xander shielded his Queen from danger, holding her close as they sat there. It was something he was used to. Protecting Cor from danger. Ever since sophomore year in Sunnydale High, he had always kept her from harm. Even when they broke up on Valentine’s Day. It was his instinct to protect her. He liked to secretly call himself her knight in shining armor. Even if he was powerless. It was their instinct to protect each other from mishap.  
“We’ve got to get out of here!” Willow shouted over the noise to the others, looking at Buffy, waiting for her to give them a plan.  
Instead of Buffy shouting out a plan, it was the former Queen C of Sunnydale High.  
“Buffy, Dawn, Andrew, and Willow! Get out of here! Faith, Xander and I will get the others out of here! Meet us at the Hyperion hotel! Go!”  
Everyone obeyed, leaving them, crawling out of the building, staying together, heading towards Joyce’s former car, which Buffy now used when she had to.   
Faith sat by Xander and Cor.  
“What’s the plan, C?”  
“Find Dan and have him help get Chuck out. Head to the Hyperion. Xan and I will get the others out.”  
“Got it.”  
“Now go. Before everything gets too bad.”  
“Okay, C. Meet you there.”

 

As everything was in pandemonium, Faith slowly made her way towards the room where Blair and Chuck were being kept. Xander and Cor were right behind her holding hands. It didn’t surprise her. Faith knew their history. When C had walked into the room, she had even seen that they were always met for each other.   
They walked in to see the group holding onto stuff to keep their balance.  
Faith went to stand by Chuck. She then looked at Dan.  
“Get over here, D. We’re going to LA with him. Help me out here.”  
Dan walked over to her and Chuck. He was awake, so all they had to do was get everything off him and help him up. They grabbed his clothes, he took the hospital gown off, got dressed, and then they left, Faith with a hand on his arm, Dan walking beside him.  
“Let’s get this stuff off her,” Cor said, taking the nose tube and ivy off her, and then putting a breathing mask on her. “Xan, get Blair. I’ll help the others.” So that’s what they did. He gently carried her, as Cor helped Serena, an arm around her, and Nate did the same with Charlie, following the Queen.

It was dawn, as the Queen Bee parked in front of the Hyperion and got out of Angel’s convertible.

 

The next day, everybody lived happily ever after in LA. They all became a part of Angel Investigations and Cor and Xan got back together. They had a girl and named her Annabelle Leanne Chase, soon to be Harris, for mom and dad planned on getting married soon. They also had Anya’s funeral. Dawn and Connor fell in love, Angel and Buffy got back together, and Faith and Dan fell in love. Blair and Chuck also had a girl. Jenna Anne Bass. After all, they too were going to get married.


End file.
